


Obey Me: -Fated- {My Sapphire Knight}

by XoKyungMeiOx



Series: Obey Me: -Fated- [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mobile Games, Otome Gaming, Romance, dating sim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKyungMeiOx/pseuds/XoKyungMeiOx
Summary: Belphegor marks book #4 for Kyung's continued quest for happiness and certainty. After that first year of meeting, Kyung Belphegor starts to figure his deep feelings he has out for her and tries to make up for the horror he did to her in the beginning. In this timeline, Belphegor becomes aware of how short their relationship really is. He realizes that he will practically live forever and she will one day die. Obsessed from having that happen he searches for a way to try and at least slow her aging or make her immortal, and in this quest for a solution he finds out that he knew Kyung in his previous life, and that meeting her wasn't a coincidence.
Relationships: Belphegor and Kyung
Series: Obey Me: -Fated- [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687762
Kudos: 2
Collections: Gem Series





	Obey Me: -Fated- {My Sapphire Knight}

I can't believe that it has been a full year already since my beloved Kyung went back home to her world. I miss her, I just saw her recently, and most of the summer I have spent with her, going on dates and attending all her boring work functions with her. We keep in contact too often. She calls me the same time always when we don't see each other. I wish she could come back to R.A.D, I would never let her out of my site and I would always stay with her in her room, so my stupid older brothers can keep their hands off of her. Nothing really changed all that much other than her sweet smile didn't greet me and I can't walk with her every day to class like I did. Today was one of the days My Mei was going to call me, It was strange, I can't seem to find my D.D.D, I need that so I don't miss her call! I got up from my attic bedroom, I am surprised I can still be comfortable and enjoy it here after everything that has happened. I raced down my stairs and started to make my way down to the common room since that was the last place I was using my D.D.D. I started remembering everything that has gone one between me and Kyung. I treated her so awful, and she still showed love for me. She makes me so weak, and does so many things to me! I love her more than anyone in the world, and no one can love her like I can. I started to daydream about her soft skin, come to think of it, I never slept with her yet! Gah! Why does she make me so nervous, I bet she feels so soft and wet on the inside and she probably tastes really sweet. Mhmmm, Kyung I am dying to know what you sweet nectar tastes like. Fuck....now I am hard, and wanting to have sex, see Mei any thought of you excites me. When I got to the common room's door I heard my idiot brothers all in there fighting of course. Instead of going right in, I waited out there for a moment and heard Leviathan talking. "Mammon...give me back my money!" Leviathan scolded, "Well, Well look who's here! It's the collections agency!" Mammon began, "Excuse me? Why am I suddenly the bad guy here? Wouldn't you say I have a right to expect you to pay back the money you owe me?" "I TOLD ya, I just need a little more time! How many times do I gotta say it, Levi?" Mammon replied, "I've got a part comin up with this group of novice witched okay? And I'm tellin you, they look like easy marks. I'm gonna hustle them at cards, make a bunch of cash, and then pay you back with plenty of interest!"

I sighed in annoyance, stupid Mammon, I already heard this same tutorial before. You know I don't believe you. I know how this ends; you're going to end up getting hustled YOURSELF and lose everything you have." "Hey, how could ya say that, huh?! Show some support." Mammon replied, "Give. Me. Back. My. Money!" I said angrily, "I'm tellin ya, I don't have it right now! Man, don't you ever give up?! Even if you held me upside down and shook me, no money would come fallin out, cause I'm broke!" He continued, "Well, in that case...." A voice said We knew who that was. "Wha?" "What do you say we put that to the test, hm? Hang you upside down and see what happens?" Lucifer said, Mammon didn't have a response, as expected. "MAAAMMOOOONN?" "D'AAAAAH!" Mammon screamed, "So you haven't paid your younger brother the money you owe him, and now you're going to go out, play cards, and get further into debt?" Lucifer continued, "HEEEEEELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Mammon squealed, "Ugh.....I came here hoping for some peace and quiet so I could do some reading." Satan complained, "Unfortunately for you, Satan, I'm in the middle of something right now. This numbskull needs some good, old-fashioned discipline, so I'm providing it to him." Lucifer continued, "Haha! Be honest. You just want to have a little fun with Mammon under the guise of discipline, don't you? I mean everyone knows he's your favorite, Lucifer." Satan continued, "Ugh...gross!" Mammon complained, "What's the matter, dear brother? Are you hoping for little attention yourself? If you're feeling neglected, you should tell me. Just be honest and say, "I need affection, Lucifer." Lucifer said chuckling, Satan scoffed at the statement. "It'll be a cold, cold day in the Devildom before you ever hear me say something so gross." Satan replied, "Oh, this is HORRIBLE! HOOORRIBLE!" Asmodeus complained, "Now what's the problem?" Lucifer asked, "You won't believe this, Lucifer! You won't believe how awful Beel is!" "Asmo, this is all a misunderstanding." Beelzebub began, "HOW exactly is this a MISUNDERSTANDING?!" Asmodeus began, "I went out and bought a VERY special sweet treat that's only sold in limited quantities. I was planning on posting a picture of it on Devilgram to impress everyone, but then YOU came along and ATE IT! WITHOUT ASKING!" "Um, yeah, I'm really sorry about that. How about I describe the flavor to you? Though I swallowed it all at once, so I don't remember much." Beelzebub replied, "And how exactly is hearing you describe the flavor supposed to help?! Did you not hear what I said? The WHOLE point of buying it was to post about it on Devilgram! I was going to take the most beautiful, delicious-looking photo you'd ever seen. Now I CAN'T DO THAT! So it was all for NAUGHT! Do you have any idea how long I had to wait in line to get a chance to buy that?!" Asmodeus continued as he ran and gripped his hands round Beel's neck and started choking him. "ASMO! Choking me isn't going to get you your dessert back!" Beelzebub said, "Whatever! Just cough it up, Beel!" I heard Lucifer sigh in annoyance, "Unbelievable." Satan said, "UGH! I've had it! If only Kyung were here right now...." Asmodeus said, "Huh?" Mammon said, "Yeah, Kyung would probably find a way to fix things. A REALLY smart way." Leviathan said, "Kyung...." Beelzebub whispered, "I wonder if Kyung is okay....." Asmodeus said, Alright it sounded like it was a good time for me to go inside now since my brothers stopped being idiots. "Hmm, that's weird." I said, "What's weird Belphie?" Satan asked, "The somber feeling I get walking in here." "I think that is just your imagination." He replied, "Hmm, whatever maybe. Anyway, have any of you seen my D.D.D? I can't seem to find it anywhere." I replied I saw Levi shake his head, "No, I haven't seen it." "Did you leave it over here?" Lucifer asked, "Hmm, good question. I'm not really sure, but.....I'm expecting a call soon, so hopefully, I'll hear it ringing and find it that way." I continued, Kyung...she was going to be calling me today. I couldn't wait to hear her sweet voice. I could listen to her talk for hours. "You're expecting a call? There's someone you're planning on chatting with?" Asmodeus asked I knew my brothers were going to be so jealous Kyung was talking to me and not them. Hehe, it was so exciting. "Yep. Today's the day Kyung calls me." I replied happily, "Kyung!?" Satan exclaimed, "Did I hear that right?" Mammon asked, "WHAT?! Oh, I hate you.....I HATE YOU!" Asmodeus complained, "Why are you the only one who gets a call from Kyung?" Beelzebub asked, "Well, I guess I rank lower than Belphie as Kyung is concerned. I mean, I should've expected as much." Leviathan complained, "And did you say that today is the day Kyung calls you?" Lucifer asked I couldn't help but chuckle at their jealousy, I loved every minute of this. "You make it sound like a set thing as if you have been calling each other on a regular basis." Satan said annoyed, He was so angry, I could not get enough of this jealousy towards me. "Yeah, we have. Why do you ask brother?" I replied, I looked over and I saw Mammon scowling at me. "What's with that smug look on your face, huh?! You're makin me want to wipe it right off of ya!" Mammon threatened, "I also want to talk to Kyung." Beelzebub said, "Ooh, me too! I want to hear Kyung's sweet voice so bad!" Asmodeus said, "Ugh... you guys have her contact you know D.D.D works in the human world." I said in annoyance, I suddenly heard my D.D.D go off. That's her! My heart sank. I was so excited to hear her voice. I miss her so much. I quickly searched for my D.D.D. What are the odds I would find it in the couch cushion? I grabbed ahold of it, and quickly picked it up. "Hello? Hi honey." I began, My brothers looked at me in jealousy, I quickly exited the room and made my way back out to the attic, so I could talk to her alone. 

"How are you doing today honey? Tell me about your workday." I began,

"Well, work is still boring as always. I just got my bonus for Christmas this year. Which is pretty amazing if you ask me since Christmas is still so far away. I did manage to already get your gifts for this year though." She said,

I blushed, oh man she bought me stuff for Christmas!

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, you should know by now that your my Christmas gift Mei, you can just wrap yourself up in a pretty bow and I will be the happiest demon ever." 

"Belphie, when you say things like that it makes me blush hehe." 

"Mmm, if that's the case I want to make you blush more. I miss you my Mei. I hope to see you soon." 

"Hehe, how about you come to greet me in my room tonight, I have some serious affection from you I am needing."

My face got hot, and it turned brighter than normal. She wants me to come to her room tonight? Oh man, I have never officially been alone with Kyung. Will she want to have sex with me? I felt my nose start to bleed. I always wondered what she would feel like. And what sounds I could cause her to make. Mhmm I bet she tastes so good, damn now I am hard again. Kyung you excite all of my senses so much. 

"Of course my love. You know whenever you want me I will be there."

"Actually I don't think I can wait, I am feeling for you now Belphegor, do you mind coming to keep me company?"

Her voice sounded much more sexy. She had to be aroused, I was so turned on from her, I wanted to touch on her right now.

"Is that a command for you to summon me, mistress."

"Hehe, it is. Come here Belphie." 

I bit my lip and hung up my D.D.D. Before I knew it I was in her bedroom. I was really excited to see her. "H-Hi Kyung," I said nervously, She ran to me and threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her close. Mmmh she smells so good. I hope she doesn't notice how hard I am. I don't want to seem like an ass who just wants to fuck her, I want to do much more than that. Way more. "Hello, my love. I am so sorry I couldn't wait till tonight. I thought I could, but then hearing your voice just made me crave you." She said as she kissed my ear lightly and nibbled it. Causing me to let out a soft moan. "Belphie, have you been working out with Beel? These shoulders of yours seem much much broader than the end of last year." She continued as she started to rub them. I don't think I could get harder, just by her touch I couldn't stand it. I felt her move her hand down to my throbbing dick. Her touch wanted to make me climax. "H-Hey, no fair. Aren't I supposed to do this to you first." I asked She giggled seductively and started to undo my pants. Wow, Kyung was a sex lover. That made me even more excited. She walked over to her bed and started to undo her shirt and her skirt. "Come here Belphegor." She continued as she laid back onto her bed waiting for me to please her. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was almost like the animal part of me was trying to break free. I removed my shirt and the rest of my clothing and walked over to her, and positioned my body on top of her. Her skin was so silky and smooth. I wasn't sure what I wanted to please first. I lightly pressed my lips against her body, it caused her to shiver, then I lightly took my hand and massaged her left breast. That caused her to moan a little bit, I liked those sounds, I wondered what else can make her moan. I saw her nipples become erect already. I kissed all the way down her body and back up using my teeth to unhook her bra clasp. I like these in the front they are so easy to take off. Her perfect plump and perky breast were exposed to me now. I helped myself to kiss them and suck on them, while lightly grazing her special place. It started to make her moan more. "Belphie, you make me want to come already, don't stop." She moaned, "Yes mistress." I replied I kept going, I took my thumb and started to rub her clit lightly. She was starting to get so wet already. I was really excited, I felt myself start to change. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around my neck then pulled me into her and whispered into my ear. "Make me come Belphegor. Make my body do what you want it to." She said, That made my hunger surge, I released myself from her grip and brought my lips down to her special place and started feasting on it. Gripping her luscious thighs as I did it. She started to moan louder and that just made me want to make her come, and come till she couldn't. "Oh...oh Belphie, I'm gonna come!" She moaned, I kept going and decided to stick two of my fingers inside her and stroke her walls. She was twitching and I was excited to be making her do it. "Oh....oh Belphie, I-I' m comminggggg! Kaa...." She continued, I felt her release and I tasted her sweet nectar. It was so delicious, I want more, I want to make her come more. You are all mine tonight Kyung.


End file.
